


Mirror No More

by zoopdedo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Rose, Future Lapis, Gen, Lapis being a badass, Past Lapis, Seriously evil Rose, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoopdedo/pseuds/zoopdedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in charge. I, am the god damn captor, not the captured. I am not the prisoner, but the subjugator.</p><p>Still panting, I glanced up, catching the several faint gazes of her eyes staring through the slightly translucent walls.</p><p>“So, while you're waiting, go fuck yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror No More

I remembered the shine, the reflections, the accursed haven.

I remembered the disorientation, the fluke of our plan, the shear cries of failure.

And –they left me. Left me to the adversary.

“Give it your best asshole,” I had rasped, gathering a batch of dirt filled saliva and spitting it at her feet.

A force then yanked at the seams of azure hair, throwing me onto the gem shattered ground. I fell face first, shards of the comrades once known piercing through hopes of waking up from this nightmare. Her plump hand, warm with the smell of sweat and war, brushed with a disgusting amount of gentleness under my chin before gripping it hard, forcing my vision of sight up to that bittersweet smile of hers.

“As you wish,” she chuckled.

 And then, without any warning whatsoever, a boot was smashed against the life force that fueled all gems. A sickening crack seemed to echo throughout the glittering frontier as I let out a silent scream of distress, chin still gripped almost painfully be those phony supple fingers. And I moaned and cried with every beat against my body, insides cracking with every hit like glass. Crimson eyes still held me in place, watching every burst of emotion with the intensity of a stalker.

Never stopping. With every plead of mercy –never bringing an end to the torture.

Searing intensified pain increasing with every blow. And then they took it a step further, shoulder grabbed roughly and yanked out of its socket with an appalling ‘pop’. I cried out hard before retreating down to a pitiful whimper when she squeezed hard at my face.

The immediacy of the situation. She was _waiting_ for me to regenerate. She _wanted_ me to retreat. I knew it. I could see it clearly through my blurred vision. Her puckered lips were pulled back into a smirk, waiting with a sense of impatience for me to give in.

Death had then seemed to be the better option.

“More,” her crazed whisper hissed throughout my head, the damn gleaming gaze never leaving mine. “Do more! She’s almost there!”

And they obeyed. As the mindless drones they were, they obeyed her order, brushing over my barefoot with the tip of a cold metal. I couldn’t move. I was too tired. Too exhausted. I just wanted it to end then and there.

But I didn’t retreat. Unintentionally of course.

So as the tip of the spear was plunged into the soft pulsing veins, I felt my eyes go wide and breath leave from my makeshift lungs. They didn’t stop there of course. They went excruciatingly slow. Twisting the weapon in the worst discomforting manner so that I would be able to feel every snap of a vein. I could feel the paining throb, the ache that I couldn’t stop.

It drew a paining scream, derived straight from the last strength of my chest.

And at last, I felt it. The crack inside. The splintering feeling of your life force just –gone. As my vision was plunged into a hypnotizing swirl of white, she remained there.

Even as I awoke in my prison, I saw her. Pink. Glittering everywhere.

 /  \

 \  /

Complete and utter–concentration.

“You god damn bitch! I’ll tear your frail limbs from that treacherous wimpy ass body of yours if you don’t -”

Her voice came to abrupt stop as I lowered my hand, plunging her back into the algae colored water. Normally, the silence was welcomed. Reassurance, knowing that my senses continued to be in control.

But lately, it’s been becoming…eerie. As if I wasn’t alone. As if…someone was watching me.

_Let her back up._

And perhaps that’s why. It wasn’t the first time I had heard the voice. Raspy, yet soft. Its whispers that maneuvered through the drips and drops of the cavern were periodically heard. However, as if now, the words spoken were strong. Well defined.

So I did the first thing that came to my lonely mind.

“Well you’re creepy.”

Yes. Develop a conversation with this strange being.

_Let her back up. Bring me to life. Make her your true prisoner._

Dead give away to who she was now.

“Oh! You must be Malachite! Well hi! I’m Lapis…” I summoned Jasper up in a water tight bubble with a flick of my hand, her form wriggling in surprise. “…and that’s Jasper!” I quickly buried her back down into the water before she could begin struggling further. “I do sincerely hope you don’t mind me taking residence here. Jasper’s been quite the naughty girl,” I looked over to where Jasper was buried and pointed a chained hand to the best of my ability. “Bad Jasper! Bad girl!”

The response were muffled incomprehensible (thank the stars) screams.

Malachite, nonetheless, didn’t seem to appreciate my humor. Or I at least assumed so, as my chains grew noticeably colder, a chill that spread its way up my spine and crackled at the nape of my neck. As if the smooth feeling of her glistening fangs were being sharpened against the back of my shoulder blades.

_You can’t hold on forever._

The cavern noticeably shook, perhaps from my momentary loss of concentration, fear being the distraction. I quickly twisted my hands as to where I was the one grasping onto the chains, bearing through the icy feeling.

_You’ll have to let go soon._

Her damn smooth voice, flowing through my mind and almost convincing me to let go then and there. She was waiting for me to give in, just like before. That damn pink quartz. I still haven’t forgotten. I refuse to forget.

_Let go._

I groaned through clenched teeth, eyebrows furrowed and eyes clenched tight. Sweat mixed with tears dripped into the water below me as I let out a single shout of fury, feeling the ripple of our connection temporarily severe off as I pulled up at the watery shackles.

 _I_ am in charge. _I_ , am the god damn captor, not the captured. _I_ am _not_ the prisoner, but the subjugator.

Still panting, I glanced up, catching the several faint gazes of her eyes staring through the slightly translucent walls.

“So, while you're waiting, go fuck yourself.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ._.


End file.
